Lower racks in a dishwasher are often installed in a manner that allows them to transition, by rolling or sliding, from inside a washing compartment onto a door that is horizontal when open. This type of arrangement may include a stop mechanism to prevent the rack from rolling out too far onto, or past, the door. The stop mechanism may be a feature of the door that causes a portion of the rack, such as a wheel, to be impeded from moving beyond a certain distance onto the door. In a similar manner, the rack itself could include a feature such as a downward protruding wire that engages part of the door and/or washing compartment to impede further movement of the rack.